happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Ancient Times and Dimensions
Ancient Times and Dimensions is a HTF fan episode. Starring roles *Blake *Pierce *Rainbow Featuring roles *Gale *Centaurion *Forbidden *The Fallen Appearances *Tundra *Elemental Plot Blake, Pierce and Rainbow are taking a walk outside. Blake sees that the sky has two suns, and floating asteroids in it and says, "What the hell?!". Rainbow asks Blake what's going on. Blake says, "Look at the sky!". Pierce and Rainbow then look at the sky. Rainbow says, "I don't know what's happening here." Pierce says, "This is strange.". Blake, Pierce, and Rainbow continue to take a walk and see a big clock that says the time is "XII" and an ancient Egyptian water clock. Blake says, "Why is this clock using roman time?". Pierce says, "We might be in a strange dimension.". Rainbow sees Elemental and Tundra frozen and calls them, but they don't respond. Blake, Pierce and Rainbow look at the two for a few seconds, then Blake says, "Something isn't right here.". Rainbow says, "Maybe this is the end of time.". Blake says, "Hmm... I'm not sure if it is." They continue to walk around. Blake, Pierce and Rainbow then see a pile of books and walk up to them. Blake picks up a book that is written in ancient Egyptian language and looks through it. Rainbow picks up a book about fire magic and reads through it as he says, "Hmm... Interesting.". Then Gale shows up and casts a lightning bolt at the pile of books and says, "These books must be destroyed!". Blake, Pierce and Rainbow get scared. Gale says, "Leave now!". Blake grabs a few ancient books and runs with Pierce and Rainbow while Gale chases them. Blake, Pierce and Rainbow hide in a Greek temple. Blake says, "That was close.". Rainbow says, "Yeah, at least we have a few of these books.". Rainbow sees Centaurion guarding a statue of a minotaur and tells Blake and Pierce to be very quiet as they walk up to Centaurion. Centaurion says, "Why are you here?". Blake says, "We were just taking a walk and we saw this place.". Centaurion looks at Blake, Pierce and Rainbow suspiciously, but The Fallen casts a fireball at Centaurion which he dodges. Centaurion charges at The Fallen and they fight while Blake, Pierce and Rainbow watch. The Fallen casts a fireball at Centaurion. Centaurion gets killed then The Fallen raises him as an undead creature. The Fallen and Centaurion charge toward Blake, Pierce and Rainbow. Blake, Pierce and Rainbow run inside a pyramid and hide in a small room. Blake picks up a blue crystal and looks at it. Rainbow and Pierce look at the crystal, then Rainbow asks Blake, "Where did you find that crystal?". Blake says, "I just found it in this room", and puts the crystal in his backpack. Rainbow, Blake and Pierce see The Fallen and Centaurion break in through the pyramid and Gale casts a lightning bolt at Centaurion. Centaurion collapses, The Fallen casts a fireball at Gale, and Gale casts a lightning bolt at The Fallen, but Gale gets hit by the fireball and explodes while The Fallen gets electrocuted and collapses when the lightning bolt hits him. Blake, Pierce and Rainbow walk through the hallways of the pyramid trying to find a way to escape. Blake, Pierce and Rainbow walk into a room as Forbidden raises an army of zombies and they charge toward Blake, Pierce and Rainbow. Blake, Pierce and Rainbow run inside another room but Forbidden casts fireballs and lightning bolts at them. Blake wakes up and screams, waking up Rainbow and making him say, "Blake, shut up!". Rainbow hits Blake then goes back to sleep. Blake sighs and goes back to sleep. Fates Deaths #Centaurion gets hit by a fireball. He's then raised as a zombie by The Fallen but is later hit by a lightning bolt. (in the nightmare) #Gale explodes after being hit by a fireball. (in the nightmare) #The Fallen gets hit by a lightning bolt. (in the nightmare) Category:Fan Episodes